This invention relates to a knife holster which may, for example, be worn on a belt, the holster being suitable for holding a folding knife, such as a hunting knife with a spring blade, in a manner whereby removal of the knife from the holster is effective in opening the blade so that the knife is ready for immediate use without having to open the blade in a separate operation.